Reviravoltas do Coração
by Madame Mim
Summary: Terminada. Hermione se vê sem Harry, seu exnamorado. E depois de formar um plano, conta com a ajuda de Rony. Mas o que ela não esperava é que acabessem acontecendo as Reviravoltas do Coração com ela. Fic RHr, leiam e resenhem!
1. Se Tornando Aliados

**Capitulo 1: Se tornando aliados...**

   DROGA! Pensou Hermione Granger, uma garota de 16 anos, cabelos cacheados meio cheios, mas não tanto como antigamente. Começou a bater com a cabeça na mesa da biblioteca, como aquilo pudera acontecer? COMO? Mal começara a namorar Harry, está bem, desde o final do quinto ano, mas eles ainda estavam no meio do ano letivo do sexto! Como ele poderia tê-la trocado por Cho Chang? Estava realmente chocada... – Não, Hermione, você tem que ser forte! – Ela dizia a si mesma, enquanto se enfiava nos livros, tentando se esconder de seus problemas.

   Guardou seus livros, colocou os na mochila e seguiu para a sala comunal. Pisava em passos duros. Se os corredores estivessem cheios como normalmente, com certeza ela tiraria pontos de várias pessoas, mas como estavam na véspera de Natal e a maioria de Hogwarts tinha ido para casa, estava meio deserto o ambiente. Finalmente chegando ao retrato da mulher gorda, disse a senha e entrou. A sala parecia estar vazia, engano dela, Rony estava sentado olhando a janela. Sem perceber a presença dele, ela se sentou no sofá e começou a chorar histericamente, não podia aceitar aquilo! Harry era dela! Não da lambisgóia da Cho! Começou a socar os travesseiros fortemente. 

   Rony assustado com a reação da amiga foi até ela. Sem saber o que fazer, e confuso, colocou a mão no ombro da amiga e começou a fazer carinho nela que mesmo se assustando ao ver o amigo o abraçou, esse afagou os seus cabelos em consolo, ela deveria estar sofrendo muito... "Harry seu canalha, veja o que você perdeu.."- Rony dizia a si mesmo. Hermione olhou para ele ainda chorando e com uma voz fina agradeceu:

   - Obrigado, Rony. Muito obrigado, nessas horas é sempre bom ter um amigo. – E o abraçou mais uma vez fazendo o garoto corar furiosamente. 

   Nenhum dos dois sabiam quanto tempo passaram assim, a única coisa, que sabiam é que não gostariam de sair daquele momento, mas foram forçados. Quando  um aluno do primeiro ano entrou, e os dois se separaram rapidamente. Então, Hermione já mais calma começou a fazer seus deveres, junto com Rony. 

   Logo, já estava de noite, e ambos foram dormir, Harry não havia voltado ainda do passeio com Cho, o que fez Rony não comentar nada com Mione. Sabe se lá o que ele estavam fazendo, até porque Harry andava chegando tarde esses dias. Rony ignorando isso, dormiu tranqüilamente sonhando com a próxima partida de Quadribol. 

  Já Hermione, pensava no desastre ocorrido com ela. Ainda não se conformara, em ter levado um er.. pé na bunda vamos dizer. Estavam com sede de vingança, ah... como estava! Pegou um livro sobre Aritmancia e começou a lê-lo, mas quem disse que adiantou? A imagem perturbadora de Harry e Cho se beijando entrava sem parar em sua cabeça. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida, estúpida... Isso era o que ela era, ingênua também! Ela sempre soube que Harry tinha uma paixonite por Cho, mas o namoro com ele estava tão bom, que ela esquecera da realidade. Burra, ah.. tão burra... mas.. isso não ficaria assim! Foi então que um plano surgiu em sua cabeça, porque não tentaria rouba-lo de Cho? Mas pra isso precisaria de ajuda.. pensou.. RONY! Isso! Rony com certeza a ajudaria! Dormiu com um sorriso no rosto, e já sentia o cheiro e o sabor da vitória.

                                          *******************

   No dia seguinte, Rony acordou e viu Harry dormindo com suas vestes da escola mesmo, sem nem arrumar a cama, e dormindo em cima da colcha. Apenas pensou "O que você anda fazendo meu amigo? Não está pulando demais o muro?" Então olhou a cama de Dino e ao lado a de Simas as duas já vazia, e até mesmo a de Neville. É... realmente Harry estava pulando demais o muro... se trocou rapidamente, colocou seu distintivo de monitor, e desceu para o salão comunal. 

  - Você já viu como está a cara da Hermione? Aposto que andou dormindo com alguém, nunca vi ela com uma cara assim depois do fora que ela levou do Harry vamos dizer.. – Comentou Parvati a sua amiga Lilá.

  - Muito estranho com certeza! Ainda ontem, ela estava arrasada, mas hoje está tão... diferente.. – Opinou Lilá.

  Rony fez um muxoxo e passou correndo pelas duas, que nem perceberam. Ele iria falar com Hermione, alguma coisa estava errada ali, na verdade desde que ela e Harry começaram a namorar as coisas ficaram estranhas, de qualquer jeito as coisas pioraram mesmo quando os dois se separaram, e Rony ficara dividido, não sabia  quem apoiar. Preferia ficar quieto no seu canto, mas era impossível, sempre tinha algum conflito. Felizmente viu Mione sentada numa poltrona do salão e foi até ela. 

  - Mione, o que houve?

  - Ah.. RONY! Preciso falar com você imediatamente! Estou com um plano magnífico! Você tem que me ajudar! – Mione dizia enquanto sorrindo alegremente, balançava Rony feliz.

  Rony meio surpreso, pois achava que ela deveria estar mais do que deprimida ou algo assim, fez uma cara surpresa e assustada, outra coisa que ele deveria se lembrar que quando Mione tinha um plano, ela não ia desistir tão cedo. E iria o aporrinhar até ele aceitar ajudar ela, isso sem duvida acontecera no F.A.L.E. e estava demorando muito pra não estar acontecendo agora.

  - Ahh... dependendo do que for sim... e.. – O garoto disse confuso enquanto mexia nos próprios cabelos.

  - Eu sabia que podia contar com você, é.. realmente me arrependo de antigamente achar, que você não era tão confiável como o Harry, mas não é bem assim não é? – Ela disse meio tristonha..

  - Ah.. Mione.. não fique assim, mas você sabia muito bem que o Harry gostava um pouco da Cho e .. – Rony parou de falar, não era bom em consolar as pessoas e nervoso acabou falando coisas nada "necessárias"  

   - Não fique assim, você tem razão, a propósito, o meu plano é o seguinte... – Ela parou foi bem perto dele e no ouvido disse. – Eu vou tentar reconquista-lo, mas pra isto preciso de sua ajuda. 

  - Ahh... – Rony mais uma vez passou a mão no cabelo nervoso. – Pode ser... e...

  - Ótimo! Agora vamos, vamos nos atrasar para o café. – Disse Hermione, depois pegando o braço de Rony e o segurando enquanto encostava a cabeça em seu braço. – Você é um ótimo amigo, eu te adoro.

  - Eu também te adoro. – Ele disse meio envergonhado e fazendo um carinho no cabelo dela e sorrindo.

  Os dois rindo e conversando desceram, como eram a dupla dos monitores da Grifinória, trataram de tirar alguns pontos de uns meninos arteiros da Lufa-Lufa. Se sentaram na mesa da Grifinória e viram Harry e Cho juntos na mesa da Corvinal. Rony estranhou pois Harry estava dormindo quando ele desceu, deveria ter descido enquanto ele e Mione conversavam. Olhou para Mione que olhava os dois tristonha,  essa depois olhou para Rony, abriu um sorriso pequeno e Rony retribuiu. Rony estava achando aquilo muitooo... monótono! Há dias o clima estava assim, e ele realmente não estava gostando, já se convencera que gostava da amiga, mas para ele, desde que esse clima acabasse e ela fosse feliz estava tudo bem.  Saiu de seus pensamentos, quando Gina o chamou:

   - Rony, mamãe te mandou isto. Bem eu já vou com o Ken o.k.?

   - Está bem.. Ken? Que Ken? AH! Gina se ele se atrever..

   - Rony! Eu não sou uma criança! Pensei que você tinha aceitado meu namoro com ele! 

   Rony parou, olhou sua irmã e se lembrou da cena.. ela o contando, ele tendo um ataque e Mione o acalmando e fazendo o aceitar, então falou para a irmã, já calmo:

   - Você tem razão... desculpa, vai lá com ele, tchau maninha. – E abriu um sorriso. Gina sorriu e deu tchau a ele e Hermione, e essa sorriu para o amigo:

   - Adorei! Não sei porque pensei que você seria chato novamente de não aceitar os dois!

   Rony fechou a cara...

   - Bem, a minha intenção não era deixar mesmo, não... mas... 

   - Você é demais, Rony, você é simplesmente você, é por isto que eu te adoro. 

   O garoto corou até a alma, mas sorriu. Enquanto isso Harry ia até eles, se sentando ao lado de Rony:

  - A Cho é demais! Mas como ela é inteligente, engraçada, e carinhosa! 

  Mione olhou para Rony demonstrando desprezo, por Harry. Ele dizia exatamente a mesma coisa pra ela quando namoravam, mas aproveitando para colocar em ação o plano comentou:

  - Fico feliz que vocês estejam juntos! Bem, então seremos dois casais afinal..- Ela fora cortada por Cho que se sentara do lado de Harry:

  - Porque dois casais? – A chinesa perguntou sem ser chamada. 

  - Porque.. porque.. – Hermione olhava hesitante para Rony que acabava de colocar o garfo na boca... e fazia uns movimentos com a cabeça para ela seguir em frente.. olhou de volta pra Cho sorrindo. – Eu e o Rony estamos namorando.

  Rony se engasgou fortemente, o que acabara de ouvir? 

     _(Continua...)_


	2. O Começo de Um Namoro Falso

**  Capitulo 2: Começo de um namoro falso..**

  Rony engasgou tão bravo, que mordeu o garfo, machucando o dente. Cho fez uma cara surpresa jurava que a inimiga amava ainda seu namorado, o que de fato era verdade, e Harry parecia mais do que surpreso. E Mione vendo a cara de Harry sorriu animada. 

  - Que surpresa.. – Começou Cho, ainda assustada. – Não imaginava que iriam admitir que formam um belo casal, mas obviamente não tanto quanto eu e o Harry.

  - É realmente fiquei surpreso.. ora Cho, eles combinam tanto quanto nós. Apoio completamente os dois, parabéns meu amigo. – Harry disse recuperando o choque dando uns tapinhas em Rony.

  Rony ainda continuava parado, olhando fixamente para a mesa, isso não fazia parte do plano! Fazia? O que estava acontecendo ali? Se lembrou rapidamente da música da banda preferida de Gui "Big Bug" falava sobre uma situação como esta.. mas.. o que estava fazendo? Numa hora dessas cantarolando uma música? Olhou para Mione chocado e pedindo ajuda.

   - Ora gente, nem tanto assim, obrigado pelo apoio eu e o Roniquinho agradecemos. – Mione disse tentando ser natural.

   Rony agora batia com a cabeça na mesa, e Cho e Harry estranhavam aquela atitude, enquanto Mione desesperada e irritada com Rony explicava:

  - Ele está assim, porque nós combinamos de não contar a ninguém, mas eu achei que seria legal que vocês soubessem e..

  - Ahhh! Claro entendi! Ora, migão! Não fica assim, eu e a Cho estamos contentes de saber, não iremos rir de vocês nem nada..

  Rony ainda não dizia nada, estava em estado de choque, mas parecendo voltar um pouco ao estado normal...

  -É.. é... é.. é né? Pois é.. eu tenho aula agora.. – E saiu rapidamente.

  Hermione olhou para Harry e Cho e dando um sorriso sem graça pediu licença e correu até Rony, iria explicar tudo a ele.

  - Olhe, Rony! Você deve estar querendo me matar, mas... foi o único modo que eu achei na hora de...

  - Você viu a cara de espanto e meio que de raiva do Harry? – o garoto a cortou... não queria falar sobre o "plano" dela

  A garota abriu um sorriso e pulando de felicidade abraçou o amigo:

  - Eu vi! Eu vi! Ah... Rony você não imagina como eu fiquei feliz! Ah.. ainda me resta um pouco de esperança.. Ah.. Rony.. não sei como te agradecer, você é maravilhoso, sorte Da garota que você deve amar!

  Isso foi o suficiente para Rony ruborizar, "Ah.. mas acontece que a garota não me ama, Mione.. ah. se você me amasse como ama o Harry.." pensou Rony, meio triste, fazendo Mione perguntar:

  - Porque você está assim, Rony? Sorria! Vamos! Não fique triste que eu também irei ficar! – a garota disse enquanto com os dedos puxava os lábios de Rony para os lados fazendo um sorriso no garoto que riu e sorriu em seguida. 

  - Está bem Mi... ah.. claro, posso te chamar de Mi? – Perguntou Rony percebendo que falara demais...

  - Oh, fico surpresa com o apelido... mas.. claro que pode Ron.. vou te chamar assim agora! Afinal nós somos "namorados" – Ela disse rindo e no "namorados" fez um sinal de entre aspas com os dedos.

  - Ah... você está certa.. é mesmo.. – Ele disse cabisbaixo, estava sem o que dizer perante aquela situação.. então.. – Vamos para a aula?

  - Claro! É aula de feitiços, lembra da nossa primeira aula, a qual eu fiz com você, e brigamos, pois você "zombou" da minha cara, por eu acertar o feitiço e o corrigir? – Ela perguntou pensativa, deveria estar se lembrando do momento. 

  Rony se lembrou rapidamente da briga dos dois, se lembrou que nessa época ele já tinha uma queda por ela. Ele comentou que ela era uma chata de galocha e que por isso não tinha amigas, ela o ouviu, e magoada se trancou no banheiro, aquele era o dia das bruxas, e um trasgo solto pelo prof° de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, estava por ai, e eles voltando para a Grifinória com os outros alunos, se lembraram de Mione, que estava trancada no banheiro e foram a ajudar, Rony quase morreu quando o trasgo atacou Mione, mas como sempre Harry que salvou a todos( isso só na cabeça de Rony), embora Rony executou o feitiço a qual ele e Mione a poucas hora estavam discutindo, pois Rony não o executava direito. 

   - Oh, claro que me lembro, mas são águas passadas não é? Vamos esquecer...

   - Desculpe-me, mas não consigo, foi ali que nossa amizade começou. – Ela comentou.

   Rony pensou, realmente era verdade, depois ele e Mione foram juntos para a aula sendo recebidos com risinhos de Parvati e lilá, certamente já sabiam. E quando essas duas sabiam, a escola inteira sabia, Rony congelou, era para valer, mesmo, no final ele ia sair lucrando, afinal teria alguns dias com Mione. Nossa, mas ele se sentia um canalha, estava se "aproveitando" da ingenuidade dela. Os dois entraram na sala e se sentaram juntos, Hermione pegou a mão de Rony, afinal eram namorados agora não é? Rony corou, e apertou a mão dela, Harry entrou na sala e se sentou ao lado deles, e a aula seguiu, Rony ficou praticamente a aula inteira, olhando a "namorada" e tomando coragem, para pegar a mão dela, e colocar em cima da mesa como namorados. Depois de muito tempo, pegou naturalmente e Hermione apenas sorriu, não pôde deixar de reparar a cara de Harry.

  - Ótima idéia, agora está realmente parecendo que estamos namorando! – Hermione 

cochichou para Rony.

  - Ah.. sim.. pensei nisso, gostou? – Perguntou incerto, mas sorriu quando ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

  Enfim a tediosa aula terminou. Hermione quase matou Rony, que dormira no meio da aula, Harry fora fazer alguma coisa, e Rony preferiu não comentar, mas sabia que devia ser Cho, no entanto, falou a Mione que poderia ser coisa do time, mas essa não se convenceu, afinal Rony também era do time, era o goleiror. Mas, Mione parece esquecer isto, quando puxou Rony para uma sala:

 - Ótimo! Aqui podemos treinar! 

 Rony ergueu uma sobrancelha para cima,  treinar? Treinar o quê? Rony não estava gostando daquilo, na verdade aquilo tudo testava um porre! Ele estava se segurando pra não ter um treco! Andava muito amável esses dias, então grosseiramente respondeu:

  - Hermione, que treinar é esse? Eu posso saber? Escuta, você acha realmente que isto vai dar certo e é certo?

  Hermione ficou olhando para a cara dele seriamente, Rony ficou nervoso e agora? Ele não conseguia entender o que ela estava sentindo além disso, o que ela faria agora? A resposta veio... logo..logo..

  - Sabia que você não tinha gostado do meu plano, pois bem Ronald Weasley, muito obrigado pela sua colaboração!

  - Não estou falando isso! – Rony se defendeu, sabia que iria dar briga agora. – Olha, eu só acho, que nós...

  - Temos que treinar? – Ela disse esperançosa.

  Rony vendo ela tão animado, não se conteve, achava que aquilo não era legal, ele realmente gostava dela, mas se era pelo bem dela.. então ele faria, nem que ele tivesse que tentar deixar ela e a cabeça dura dela sempre terem a razão.

  - É Mione temos que treinar. – Ele disse que um certo desgosto na voz. 

  A menina sorriu e virou-se de costa, cruzou os braço para trás e disse com uma voz um pouco melodiosa e autoritária:

  - Bem, podemos começar, em bolar como nos comportaremos entende? Depois treinamos beijos, abraços e por aí vai.

  Rony congelou beijo? Abraço? Mione foi até ele:

  - E então? Podemos começar bolando como será os abraços e beijos.

  Rony confirmou que sim com a cabeça então Hermione o abraçou e Rony nervoso correspondeu. Mione falou irritada então para ele:

  - Não é assim ,olha!

  - Ah.. claro – Rony corou bastante.

  Os dois treinaram passos, e abraços então Mione finalmente disse meio corada:

  - Agora falta o ...

  - Beijo.. – Rony completou deixando transparecer o nervoso.

  Hermione se inclinou e fechou os olhos, Rony nervoso, suava frio, se inclinava para trás, mas depois relaxando, abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos então...

  - O que estão fazendo aqui? – Neville um colega dos dois perguntou, então corando.. – Oh, desculpem-me!  Esqueci completamente que vocês estavam namorando, peço desculpas mais uma vez!

  Mione corada sorriu e acalmou Neville, e os três saíram da sala, Rony ia atrás enquanto Mione acalmava Neville que pedia desculpas sem parar. Foram para o salão principal e Neville já acalmado esqueceu do assunto. 

  O dia foi normal, Mione sempre pegava na mão de Rony para disfarçar e esse sempre corava. Enfim, o fim do dia chegou, e Mione e Rony foram para o salão comunal, a onde puseram-se a fazer os deveres. 

  - Ei, Mione, eu não entendi essa questão...

  - É assim olha! 

  Mione pegou seu lápis e com menções com ele explicou, Rony olhava fixamente para ela, ele voava longe pensando nela, mas essa explicava tudo animada. 

  - Aconteceu alguma coisa, Ron?

  - Ahh.. nada Mione..

  Ela pegou a mão dele, e acariciou, Rony corou um pouco mais e arriscou um sorriso, e Mione correspondeu, e então ele por reação própria passou o braço pelo pescoço dela, estavam muito lindos juntos. Isso todos achavam. Agora a notícia de Hogwarts era que, a corna Hermione, a monitora brava, estava namorando o monitor estressado, ambos da Grifinória, e o melhor? Junto com Harry Potter eram o trio maravilhoso. 

  Rony e  Mione deram boa noite um ao outro e foram dormir. Mione dormiu como sempre esperançosa para ganhar. Já Rony refletia, estava se achando meio terrível, ele estava de certa forma se aproveitando da situação. E não estava nem sendo bom para ele, pois ele sabia que ela fazia aquelas cenas com ele, o beijava, tudo... para fazer ciúmes, não era por amor ou adoração. Era um simples.. teatro..  Se virou e dormiu, sem perceber Harry entrando no quarto atrasado.

     (Continua.)


	3. Um Passeio Entre Dois Casais

Capitulo 3: Um passeio entre dois "casais" 

 Mione acordou sem muita animação para o plano, Rony não colaborava, era lerdo que só, nos "treinos", como ela chamava. E ela estava começando a desanimar. Coitado de Rony, e se ele estivesse 'afim" de alguém no entanto teria que esquecer esse alguém para executar o plano? Foi aí que ela caiu na real, isso poderia estar acontecendo, por isso ele estava agindo daquele jeito! Mione sentiu uma grande raiva de si mesma nessa hora. Estava fazendo tudo para si própria, e Rony, ao contrário dela,  deixara seus desejos para lá e a estava ajudando. Mas ela iria mudar aquilo, ah! Iria sim!

  Revoltada se levantou, andando pesadamente, e se trocando, pensou em como acabar com aquilo, mas sair vitoriosa. Parvati foi até ela:

 - Mione você está bem?

 - Eu bem? Claro que estou, porquê? Estou com algo de errado?

 - Na verdade.. sim.. você parece tão... Tensa...

 - Ah.. estou mesmo. De qualquer jeito tenho que ir, até a aula! 

 Parvati soltou um muxoxo e saiu de perto, mas realmente não era preciso, Mione andava a passos largos. Olhava para lá e pra cá a procura de Rony. Mas parecia que esse já tinha descido para o salão principal ou ainda estava dormindo. Andando para lá e para cá esbarrou com Harry, que gentilmente a cumprimentou:

  - Bom dia Mione, procura alguém ou algo? Ah, claro deve ser por Rony não é?

  - Ah.. bom dia Harry! - Mione tentou ser natural. - Sim, estou procurando meu "Roniquinho" você o viu por aí?

  - Ah.. - Harry mostrou um certo tom de desconforto, o que fez Mione dar um "Yes' em seu interior - Quando acordei ele não estava mais no dormitório. Quer ajuda em procura-lo?

  - Ahh.. pode.. pode.. ahh... - Mione ficou refletindo, poderia "dar" em cima de Harry enquanto estivessem procurando Rony. Mas, Colin Creevey um fã de Harry, chegou até ele afobado, parecia ter corrido muito. Mione parou de olhar para cima e olhou para o garoto loiro.

  - Harry!!!  

  - Sim, o que ouve Colin? - perguntou Harry tentando não ser hostil. 

  - Sua namorada... a Cho! Ela está te esperando!

 Harry olhou para Mione, com uma cara, de desculpa, Mione apenas sorriu e fez menção com a mão para ele ir embora. Colin correu com Harry, mas desviou do caminho. Mione fez uma careta, contorcendo a boca para um lado, e deu um suspiro. Nem tudo dá certo, talvez se ela fosse um pouco mais rápida, não.. de qualquer jeito, Harry iria atrás da Cho..  mordeu os lábios tentando retirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça no momento. Continuou seu caminho a procura de Rony, andou pelo milhares de corredores de Hogwarts, até que o viu. Estava com duas meninas menores da Corvinal, certamente exercendo alguma de suas obrigações como o monitor. Mione encostou em uma parede e ficou olhando, Rony sorria e fazia algumas movimentos com as mãos, falava com as meninas, que com caras meio sérias, que às vezes abriam um sorriso. Finalmente  as duas sorrindo, saíram. Rony ficou parado até Mione tocar em seu ombro:

  - Ronald Weasley..

  - Mione? Ah! Bom dia? Aconteceu algo? Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado? - Ele fazia uma pergunta atrás da outra preocupado

  - Não.. na verdade fez sim...

 Mione viu ele olhar para cima sarcástico, e murmurando "Ai Merlin o que eu fiz agora? Deixei de fazer algo?", Mione tocou novamente no braço dele para ele parar de falar com ele mesmo e rindo continuou:

  - Não.. não é isso... ontem eu parei pra pensar e você aceitou sem mais nem menos o meu pedido de ajuda, mas... estava pensando, você gosta de alguém não é? Você mesmo disse, se não me engano.. porque você fez isso? Aceitou o que eu disse? Agora você não terá chances com essa pessoa.. por isso, o plano terminou, o que você acha? 

  Rony ergueu uma sobrancelha,  corou , riu sem graça, e mexendo no cabelo falou:

  - Mione, eu num gosto de ninguém. 

  - Como assim de ninguém?

  - Isso que você ouviu, NINGUÉM! -"Ahh.. leve em conta que você não é ninguém , Mi" ele pensou desanimado.

  - E eu aqui, toda preocupada pra nada! Você também, né? 

  - Eu num fiz nada. Você está bem, Mi? - Rony se defendeu rindo. Tentando disfarçar que na verdade estava nervoso.

  - Francamente! - Mione balançou a cabeça, e empinando o nariz foi andando para frente.

  - Ei! Mione, espera vem aqui! Eu tava brincando! 

  Rony saiu atrás de Mione, que se divertia com isso, fazia tempo que não se divertia tanto! Mesmo, não sendo grande coisas, fora engraçado, e melhor do que andava acontecendo esses dias. Rony quando alcançou ela, viu que ela ria, divertidamente. E ralhou, fazendo ela rir mais, ainda. Quando estavam perto do salão principal Mione lembrou:

  - De mãos dadas, fingindo que nós somos namorados, lembra? - Ficou pensando. - Não.. beijo não é necessário agora. Falando nisso, não terminamos o beijo, Neville nos flagrou! 

  - Ahh.. é verdade... - Rony lembrou. - Bem, entramos?

  Mione fez que sim, os dois se sentaram ao lado de Harry e Cho na mesa da Grifinória.

  - Bom dia aos dois!! - Cho falou animadamente.

  - Bom dia, Cho! - Mione tentou ser simpática e principalmente natural.

 Rony apenas deu alguns acenos com a mão e voltou toda a sua atenção a comida, não gostava de ficar vendo Mione sofrendo com os dois ali. E principalmente, porque dava nojo, ele querendo comer em paz, e os dois pombinhos se beijando sem parar chegava até a dar um certo enjôo. Não.. não que Rony não gostasse de beijo, ou fosse gay, era apenas aquela política... " Beijar é bom, mas aqui não..". Mas, pelo incrível que pareça, os dois hoje não estavam "namorando" na hora, estavam discutindo algo, e Mione olhava discretamente, até mesmo Rony prestou atenção. Então finalmente Harry falou:

  - Eu e a Cho estávamos pensando, amanhã tem visita a Hogsmeade, você gostariam de passar o dia conosco? 

  Visivelmente Cho não havia gostado da idéia. Já Harry estava animado, Mione na hora aceitou, Rony ficou olhando, isso poderia ser ruim. Mas acabou aceitando:

  - Com certeza eu e o Roniquinho vamos. -  Mione confirmou

  Rony quis se matar, Roniquinho? Já não bastava a sua mãe o chamar assim, agora Mione? Isso era humilhação, isso sim! Soltou um sorriso irônico e emburrado, voltou a atenção a sua comida. Mione estava amando aquilo, agora Rony já estava se enjoando, há alguns minutos estava tudo bem, ele e Mione estava calmos e se entendendo, mas agora a vontade de jogar tudo para o ar voltou a Rony, o que ele estava fazendo? Jogando tudo para o ar? Já não tinha  muita chance com ela, agora tava jogando tudo fora mesmo? Irritado jogou a colher de volta ao prato de mingau e irritado saiu da mesa. Os outros olharam surpresos pela reação de Rony. Cho olhou para Mione e perguntou:

  - Vocês brigaram? 

  - Ah.. não.. ele está assim, porque.. porque.. - Mione mordia os lábios procurando uma resposta. - porque está preocupado com as partidas de Quadribol! É.. é isso! Preocupado.. só isso, daqui a pouco passa.

  - Não o culpo, realmente os treinos estão de matar! - Confessou Harry. - E na Corvinal Cho?

  - Você realmente acha que eu darei tantas informações sobre o nosso time, querido? - Cho respondeu

  - Ah.. não, você me entendeu mal! - Harry se desculpou.

  Mione deu a língua discretamente, aquela Cho era sem duvida ridícula! Voltou a sua atenção a sua comida, e não olhou mais para os dois pombinhos. Preferia que Rony estivesse ali, mesmo que esse ficasse quieto, ou implicando com ela... 

                                          ***********

  Já Rony estava no campo de Quadribol. Estava tão frustrado, que enfeitiçara as bolas para irem a ele, aos montes, ele sem dó, rebatia elas com toda sua raiva. Aquilo era tão ruim, ele era tão estúpido. Deveria ter dito a Mione que não iria fazer mais parte do plano. Droga porque ele tinha que ser tão azarado? Porque isso tinha que acontecer com ele? Droga! Harry não. Tinha duas pra ele.. duas.. era popular, do time.. só não era monitor.. Mas, ele tinha que admitir estava com ciúmes, isso, ciúmes. Ciúmes porque Harry tinha o coração de quem ele gostava. Uma porcaria de um triângulo. Mas não era pra ser assim, Rony não queria que fosse assim.

                                         *************

  No outro dia, todos os alunos do terceiro ano acima estavam parados desde cedo em frente ao portão principal de Hogwarts, esperando para irem a Hogsmead. Rony estava cumprindo sua tarefa como monitor, e ajudando os alunos do 3° ano. Mione olhava aquilo meio apressada, também estava ajudando as pessoas, mas não com a mesma naturalidade de Rony. Finalmente os alunos mais inseguros pararam de perguntar coisas. Dennis Creevey perguntava tantas coisas que Mione jurou que a próxima vez iria jogar um feitiço de silêncio nele. Descansada ela foi até Rony:

  - Cansado de trabalhar?

  - Um pouco. - Rony deu um riso. - Parece que você se estressou com Dennis e seus amigos. Naturalmente eu que estaria todo estressado,  não é?

  - Tem razão, você mudou hein Rony? Também, você ficou tanto tempo sozinho, quando eu e o Harry começamos a namorar! Peço desculpas novamente!

  - Eu já disse que você não tem que se preocupar com isso. Cadê Harry? Ele e Cho já foram?

  - Certamente...- Mione fez uma careta, a desfez e pegou o braço de Rony. - vamos?

  Rony fez que sim com a cabeça e os dois foram juntos. Assim que chegaram em Hogsmeade foram ao Três Vassouras. Felizmente Harry e Cho estavam lá. Mione pegou a mão de Rony e a apertou, e com o canto dos lábios disse:

  - Me abraça, passa o braço até os meus ombros, temos que parecer felizes, e apaixonados entende? 

  Rony fez uma cara emburrada e assim fez. Pelo menos aquilo tinha um lado bom, ele estava abraçando ela não é? Abriu um sorriso falso assim como Mione, e andou até a mesa de Harry e Cho, que assim que perceberam a presença deles disseram:

  - Estávamos esperando por você! 

  - Ahh.. a gente queria ter um tempo juntos sabe? - Rony disse, estava escondendo a raiva dentro de si. - E então, vamos passear pelas lojas e depois voltamos e tomamos algo.

  - Gostei da idéia. - Cho disse. - Assim recuperaremos nossas energias.

  Rony soltou um muxoxo, não gostava de Cho, assim como Mione. Achava ela, meio fútil e metida, cheia de si, e extremamente convencida. Andaram pelas ruas olhando as vitrines. Mione e Cho conversavam animadamente, Rony apenas de mão dada com Mione e a outra dentro do bolso do casaco pensava olhando para cima com uma cara meio emburrada, como elas conseguiam ser tão falsas?? Principalmente Mione, Harry parecia distante, mas falava às vezes com as meninas. Então finalmente Cho disse a Rony:

  - O que ouve com você está tão emburrado!

  Rony tomou um susto, olhou para ela, ergueu uma sobrancelha e disse curto e grosso, fazendo Hermione querer dar pulinhos de alegria:

  - Apenas reflito, afinal eu me preocupo bastante com o meu namoro, com as minhas obrigações de monitor, e no time de quadribol, mas especialmente... - Rony corou pro dentro, mas fez o ato. - Porque eu estava pensando em minha namorada sabe?

  Mione sentiu-se corar, já que Rony puxou ela para si, encolhendo a contra ele. Harry ergueu os olhos, e Cho ficou roxa de raiva. No resto do passeio as coisas foram até mansas, até quando chegaram no três vassouras. Onde Rony mais uma vez ficou por fora da conversa:

  - Rony, você não poderia dar sua opinião? - Cho pediu, com um tom hostil.

  Rony riu, desencostou da cadeira, colocou os braços na mesa, riu mais uma vez, chegou a cabeça perto da de Cho e respondeu sarcástico:

  - Claro, mesmo você sendo da Corvinal, tenho certeza que Mione é melhor do que você na beleza, na inteligência em tudo.. por isso concordo com você, sobre você ser ruim.  

  Isso fora a gota d'água, já que Cho estava discutindo com Harry que ela não era tão bonita assim e tal. Harry arregalou os olhos, o que estava acontecendo com Rony? Mas, tampou os olhos, ia dar barraco logo... Logo.. Mione também ficou surpresa, Rony estava indo tão bem! Mas corara bastante ao comentário dele. E Cho mais uma vez deu um sorriso irritado. Daquele passeio ia sair bastante coisa... bastante...

       (Continua..)


	4. A Águia Arma O Ataque

Capitulo 4: A águia arma o ataque 

  Mione estava surpresa com Rony, ele agora tinha idéias magníficas, melhores até que algumas dela... ela se sentia até bem com Rony, ela não sabia explicar. Mas alguma coisa ali estava meio errada. Ela estava começando a achar muito mais divertido ficar fazendo treinos e coisas com Rony do que colocar ciúmes em Harry. Bem, mas colocaria isso de lado, começara algo e agora teria de terminar, não é?

   Se levantou da cama e se dirigiu a penteadeira. Pegou um pote com uma loção alisadora e colocou no cabelo, pegou a varinha e murmurou algumas palavras. O cabelo ficara liso. Mione sorriu, gostava dele assim, pegou outro pote com um produto ondulador e passou, agora o cabelo estava perfeito, ondulado e brilhoso,  não o cheio habitual.

   Haveria mais um passeio para Hogsmeade, mas dessa vez os "casais" não iriam juntos. Hermione estava se preparando para ir, quando Parvati e Lilá entraram, no dormitório, todas maquiadas, mas dessa vez Hermione não podia desdenhar, ela estava tão maquiada e arrumada quanto elas. Tentou não ouvir, o que as colegas de quarto falavam, mas foi impossível, já que elas fofocavam ( como sempre) e alto. E dessa vez o alvo era Harry:

   - Ele acabou de pegar uma detenção! Não irá no passeio! Ouvi dizer que a Chang ficou irritada e foi sozinha!

   Hermione soltou um xingamento mentalmente, se maquiara toda a pedido de Rony para estar impecável para que Harry quisesse algo, mas agora que ela já estava pronta?  Então iria assim mesmo, só mostraria mais como ela e Rony eram "namorados" e se gostavam,  e ela poderia "acidentalmente" passar por Harry assim! Porque que ela se lembrava ela não se maquiava tanto com ele, mas com Rony era outra coisa, Mione sorriu ao saber que o plano ainda daria certo. Se levantou rapidamente, assustando Lilá e Parvati. Desceu as escadas decidida, Rony já deveria estar a esperando. Mas para seu tremendo espanto ele não estava ali como do costume, nem mesmo jogando uma partida de xadrez com alguém. Se sentou no sofá e esperou por ele que logo apareceu conversando animadamente com Simas e Dino. Hermione ficou o observando, ela tinha que admitir ele tinha um sorriso lindo ah, e um corpo também. Viu Rony andar em sua direção e rapidamente voltou a olhar a lareira. Rony estava com uma camisa normal e um jeans, mas mesmo assim parecia mais animado e confiante do que antes. O garoto se sentou ao lado dela se espreguiçando. 

   - Desculpa a demora, Simas e Dino estavam com umas piadas ótimas. AHH! Sinto lhe informar que Harry..

   -  ... Que Harry não vai? Eu já sei, só não tirei a maquiagem, por que gastei muito tempo fazendo, e porque tenho a esperança dele pelo menos me ver e...

   - Ele acabou de dizer que irá ficar trancado no dormitório se você quiser pode ir lá tirar a maquiagem eu vou indo, Gina disse que queria me mostrar algo. – Rony foi indo até o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

   - Ei, Rony espera! – Ela não ia mudar, de certa forma ela estava gostando de estar arrumada quando ia sair com ele. 

   - Como quiser, ex cabelo cheio! – Rony brincou, fazendo Mione dá uma tapinha no ombro dele, que apenas fez um "Ai" e riu. 

  Os dois foram antes do que todo mundo para a fila para a ida, pois eram monitores, tinham que ajudar e mostrar para os alunos do 3° ano como irem, e cuidar dos outros. Rony foi até o grupo dos alunos agitados do 3° ano junto com Mione. Ele se lembrou rapidamente dele e Mione indo para lá e Harry não, e como tomou um susto quando o amigo fora com a capa invisível. Foi tirado dos pensamentos só quando chegou no vilarejo, e Mione puxou o braço dele animada:

   - Vamos nos divertir! Venha, vamos ler um livro! Ou melhor comprar!

   - Mione, você e seu fanatismo por livros, que coisa, vamos, vamos sim. Mas também devemos nos divertir na Zonko's ou nos..

   - Se não quer me acompanhar, não o faça! – Hermione disse irritada.

   - Perfeitamente srta. Monitora! Estarei ali, srta. namorada fal....

   - Cale-se agora Rony! – Hermione tampou a boca dele. – Venha comigo, temos que agir como namorados!

   - Fique claro, minha querida namorada, que estou completamente ciente disto. – Rony disse irônico voltando a ficar do lado de Mione. 

   Hermione ignorou como sempre. Os dois entraram na loja e Mione ficou olhando todos os livros possíveis. Rony se sentou numa cadeira no canto e ficou ali, esperando a "namorada" acabar de escolher os livros. Isso era marca registrada dela, ficar com vários livros. Ele deu um muxoxo e voltou a atenção para a rua. Depois de alguns minutos Hermione o chamou com uma sacola bem pesada, a qual ele foi obrigado a carregar.. "namorados fazem gentilezas para as namoradas!" Hermione disse pra ele, o que fez esse querer dar um xingamento bem alto, aquilo estava indo longe demais. Finalmente eles pararam na Zonko's aonde Rony queria ir, mas Hermione alegou querer ir no Três Vassouras e assim ele teve de fazer, mas não deixou de reclamar:

   - Caraça Mione, deixa de ser chata um segundo e me deixa ser feliz! – Ele reclamou irritado.

   - Você concordou com o plano e agora terá de arcar com as conseqüências! – Hermione disse irritada, e continuou a andar na frente.

   Enquanto nosso revoltado Rony ia atrás carregando as sacolas de livros e outras coisas. Até agora não comprara nada que queria, e não tinha ido a nenhum lugar que queria. Uma coisa ele odiava, ser monitor e ter sido burro o bastante para ter aceitado a proposta de Hermione. Tudo bem que em troca ele ficava com ela, a beijava, mas como ele se lembrava milhares de vezes ela não fazia isso porque gostava dele mas sim porque queria conquistar Harry de volta e o único burro que estava disposto a ajuda-la era ele. Quer dizer, era... ou seja fora ele, porque agora ele queria dar fim em tudo, ele pensou em tentar conquista-la igual a um carinho de um livro que ela recomendara para ele se divertir *ele só não sabia como, não era fã de ler livros.* mas já estava seriamente se enjoando daquilo tudo. Os dois se sentaram no Três Vassouras, finalmente um lugar "normal" no conceito de Rony. Pediram uma cerveja amanteigada cada um:

   - Depois vamos ao...

   - Zonko's você não me deixou ir naquela vez. – Rony cortou Mione irritado. 

   - Não! Eu ainda não fui no..

   - Hermione você não manda em mim, caramba! Eu sabia que não deveria estar te ajudando. – Rony disse irritado.

   - "timo! Não aceite as coisas se sabe que não irá cumpri-las! – disse Hermione agora que se irritou. 

   - Que? Calma aê, eu me passo pelo idiota sempre, te ajudo, esmago meus sentimentos e você diz isso? Você nem sabe se eu estou deixando de sair com alguém por causa do plano! – aquilo fora a gota d'água pra Rony que saiu do Três Vassouras deixando Hermione sozinha. 

   Hermione bufou, ele não estava cooperando como antes, muito pelo contrário, mas no fundo ela tinha que admitir, ele estava até agora fazendo as cosias certas e a ajudando bastante, se tinha uma cosia que não se podia duvidar de Rony é sua lealdade. A garota deu um suspiro e começou a beber a cerveja dela, a de Rony ela tomaria depois. Depois falaria com ele, eles tinham que pensar. Todo plano magnífico tem sua queda ou falha, ela pensou.  

   Rony entrou na Zonko's irritado, talvez se ele estivesse mais calmo na hora ele teria se divertido mais com os brinquedos. Pegou vários até uns que ele não gostara tanto, lá no fundo ele queria contrariar Hermione. Pagou as coisas e saiu irritado, nem sabia se estava a fim de perdoa-la, só sabia que iria comprar de tudo que ela achava estúpido. Parou em uma loja de jogos, e ficou ali olhando as cosias mais estúpidas que se podia ter. Ficou olhando, mas realmente nada o interessava. Ouviu uma voz conhecida e a mão da dona da voz tocou seu ombro:

   - Olá Rony? – Rony se virou e viu a chinesinha.

   - Oi.. _Cho_ .. – Ele disse entendiado. 

   - O que está fazendo? Ah! Vejo que está procurando um jogo, esse daqui é muito legal! – Cho sorriu falsamente e mostrou algo como "verdades e mentiras" Rony deu um muxoxo, aquilo parecia um jogo de meninas – É um jogo de adolescentes trouxas, tipo verdade e conseqüência e tudo mais.   

  - Ahh... claro... – Rony saiu de perto dela. 

  - Escuta, é para a Mione? – Cho o seguiu, agora estavam fora da loja.

  - Não... não é..  – Rony continuava a tentar despistar ela. Mas a rua estava meio vazia. 

   - Ahh.. eu sei, ela não te entende né? Harry me disse que ela meio que não vê os erros dela a maioria das vezes, isso é horrível né? – Cho tentou ser amiga..

   - É talvez, mas.. 

   Rony não conseguiu terminar de falar, Cho o beijara, o surpreendendo...

***********

   Hermione saiu do Três Vassouras e começou a procurar por Rony, ela tinha que reconhecer que também estava errada. Procurou pelos lugares  mais prováveis que Rony estaria, estava desanimando quando o viu com Cho. Isso já era estranho... e ficou mais estranho ainda quando Cho olhou para ela e beijou Rony.

   Hermione ficou parada sem saber o que fazer. Será que ele e Cho estavam tendo um caso enquanto ela.. bem ela tentava reconquistar Harry enquanto esse era chifrado que nem ela? Ela sentiu uma dor no coração, mas ela não queria admitir o que aquele aperto era, deu um berro assustando os dois:

   - RONY!

(continua...) 

N/A: Aê! Sou má? Nem acho... achem o que quiserem rs. Esse capitulo foi chatinho de fazer, porque eu não tive empolgação para faze-lo e tal. Bem, o capitulo 5 vai demorar, porque terei de viajar e só vou voltar no mínimo daqui a duas semanas e não poderei levar o PC =//. É isso B-jus, Madame Mim


	5. O Desmanche de uma Aposta

Capitulo 5: Um desmanche de uma aposta

  Rony empurrou Cho com força, um pouquinho antes de Hermione berrar, mas a garota não percebeu. Ele sentiu um extremo nojo, uma coisa era beijar Hermione que pelo lado dela era só beijar mesmo, outra coisa era SER beijado por uma garota que por mais que por um lado o ajudara, ele achava nojenta. Não conseguiu completar seu pensamento de repulsa porque ouviu um berro:

   - RONY! 

   Ainda um pouco perto de Cho ele disse confuso:

   - Hermione?

   Aí ele se deu conta, ele fora beijado por Cho e perto deles estava Hermione pálida. Encaixando tudo, bem, ele fora beijado pela inimiga da "namorada", sendo que pelo jeito a "namorada" pensou que fora os dois. Sentiu uma raiva tão grande que empurrou Cho, estava com ódio das duas, uma porque o beijara e ele a odiava, e outra porque achava que ele tinha que ficar fazendo todas as babaquices que ela mandava. Começou a andar e disse ainda revoltado:

   - Vocês duas, que merda! Me deixem em paz, ninguém decide o que eu faço, que fique claro para as duas. – ele parou, riu e se voltou pra Cho – E você podia melhorar hein? Harry beija você, o beijo de Hermione é BEM melhor. 

   Ele riu e continuou a andar, bem pra todos os efeitos, por mais que ele estivesse ainda com raiva de Hermione, ele também tinha ódio de Cho, e era tão divertido rir da cara dela que não se conteve, e sinceramente ele falara a verdade, o beijo de Mione era melhor. Caminhava com raiva pelas ruas de Hogsmeade. Como sentia ódio das duas, COMO! Hermione, Hermione ele que sentia amor por ela, agora sentia ódio. Tudo bem os dois ao mesmo tempo. Mas... ah sim, ele não deveria culpa-la, ela não sabia dos seus sentimentos, mas ela que se achava tão sábia, como não pudera perceber? Ahh! Aí estava um ponto fraco dela, amor não era? Deu um riso sarcástico porém um tanto nervoso, ele se sentia mal, talvez quisesse chorar? Não, ele nunca fora de chorar. Como Carlinhos dizia a ele quando ele era pequeno "Meninos não choram, Rony". Isso fora quando? Ah, sim quando Rony caíra do trenó que ele e Charles estavam usando para descerem um morro cheio de neve, e Rony começara a choramingar porque machucara o joelho. 

   Rony riu, no fundo queria correr e pedir desculpa a Hermione, mas ele tinha que entender que por mais que ele tentasse, ele não iria conseguir, porque Hermione não estava disposta a ver que ele estava mudado. Não, não estava. Ela estava mais disposta a tomar conta de seu próprio nariz e suas complicações com Harry. Harry, há quanto tempo ele não conversava direito com o amigo, há quanto tempo eles, ele, Harry e Hermione não se viam como amigos, sentia saudades do tempos que os três aprontavam. O namoro de Harry e Hermione estragara tudo, e agora que eles estavam tentando voltar a serem como antes Hermione tivera o plano. 

   Chutou uma pedra no caminho um tanto deserto. No fundo ele queria, há ele queria voltar até o local dar um sermão em Cho e mostrar a Hermione que ele valia a pena. Mas ele não faria isso, ele tinha orgulho o suficiente pra não ficar se pisando ao ponto de ser o cachorrinho dela. Ela achava que era a dona da verdade, e que ele ficaria a disposição para ela. Por algumas vezes ele tentou não culpa-la e ver pelo lado dela, mas ele nunca fora bom em não ser cabeça dura e flexível em suas opiniões. 

    Talvez ele devesse pensar que ela não tinha culpa por que não sabia que ele gostava dela, mas era tão obvio? Bem para infelicidade dele era, todo mundo via! E o pior, as pessoas comentavam que ele parecia apaixonado por ela e tudo mais, vai ver, ela achava que era só pra apoiar o casal mesmo. Casal? Aquilo era um casal? Um casal cheio de mentira e arrependimento isso sim! 

    Ele não sabia muito o que pensar ou fazer, parou de andar por um instante e ficou por um bom tempo tentando voltar, mas alguma coisa o impedia. Nervoso disse a si mesmo:

    - Droga, Ronald, porque diabos você tem que ser tão orgulhoso? 

    O garoto voltou a andar, e voltou a ficar totalmente em seus pensamentos até que ouviu:

     - Rony!

                                                 [hr]

   Hermione estava chocada com o que via, o que era aquilo? Rony e Cho? Ah, não! Se sentiu bamba ( e ela não sabia porque), e então a raiva subiu tão rápido em si que berrou com ódio "Rony!!"  

    No mesmo tempo Rony afastou Cho, olhou para ela assustado, falou o nome dela, depois fez uma cara emburrada e berrou paras as duas irritado:

    - Vocês duas, que merda! Me deixem em paz, ninguém decide o que eu faço, que fique claro para as duas. – ele parou riu e se voltou pra Cho – E você podia melhorar hein? Harry beija você o beijo de Hermione é BEM melhor. 

    Hermione corou ao comentário dele mas ao mesmo tempo se irritou pelo o que ele disse, anteriormente a qual ele xingará, uma mistura de raiva e embaraçamento fizeram com que a cara dela ficasse vermelha como um tomate. 

    Juntando os fatos ali acabara de ocorrer uma cena, um tanto.. er.. oh como ela poderia dizer? Embaraçoso para ela. Rony e Cho? Oh céus, ela achava que estava ficando maluca. Mas novamente juntando os fatos, porque ele dissera que era para elas o deixarem em paz e que elas não mandavam nele? Seria isso uma denúncia do namoro falso que ela bolara, bem, no começo ela sempre desconfiara do aceitamento de Rony, mas como estava mais preocupada com seu "magnífico" plano esquecera rapidamente isso. Ela tinha de admitir fora egoísta em pensar em só si mesma, e não se Rony gostava de alguém e deixaria de poder sair com o alguém por causa do plano, mas Cho? Rony NUNCA fora com a cara dela. Ou será que ele apenas fingia? Oh não... não podia ser, podia? 

   A cabeça de Hermione rodava, milhares de pensamentos e reflexões passavam-se pela cabeça dela, de ódio por Rony e Cho a tentar ver o porquê daquilo. Bem, mas uma coisa era certa ela parecia ter sido a corna pela segunda vez, estava extremamente humilhada. 

   Olhou para Cho com ódio. Essa olhou para ela e deu um sorriso cínico. 

    - Oras, "monitora", não caiu na real? Ele gosta de você! Não foi ele quem beijou fui eu! Céus, como você pode ser tão burra para correr atrás dele!

    - Han? – Hermione disse confusa depois da "confissão" da chinesa – Você que o beijou?

    - A força, eu poderia completar, não sei porque estou falando, eu apenas senti vontade de mostrar a ele o que dá se meter comigo e me ofender. Droga! Agora nem morto que Harry volta pra mim! 

    Hermione deu um sorriso bobo, bem, era muita informação para seu cérebro processar, mas pelo que se entendia ali, Rony não gostava de Cho. Pra melhorar ainda, aquilo fora apenas armação. Cho deu um muxoxo e falou mais uma vez pra Hermione:

    - Você não vai atrás dele, não é? 

    - Ahh.. – Hermione colocou o dedo indicador na boca. – pensando bem.. sim... ahh tchau..

    - Chang – A própria Cho disse com um tanto de desprezo – Que sejam felizes. 

    Hermione viu a chinesinha ir embora e respirou fundo, assim saiu correndo na direção que Rony fora. Ela nunca se lembrou de ter corrido tanto na vida, na verdade sim, algumas vezes em suas aventuras com Harry e Rony, como a amizade fora quebrada, era horrível pensar nisso. Tudo por causa do estúpido namoro dela com Harry, ela respirou fundo, no ano passado Harry enfrentara mais uma vez O Lord das Trevas sozinho. Naquele momento ela achara extremamente estúpido isso tudo, pra que perder uma amizade tão boa e.. leal que era por causa de um namoro estúpido, que agora não servia nada pra ela? 

   Viu Rony mais adiante ele andava a passos rápido e parecia irritado por causa do punho cerrado. Chegou até ele e pegou na mão dele que puxou rápido de volta para si. 

    - Rony.. – Disse com uma voz calma. 

    - O que você quer? – ele disse ríspido – me dar ordens novamente? Para eu ser seu fantoche?  
    Hermione sentiu o sangue subir rapidamente a sua face, ele estava a "atacando" assim por dizer, e ela tentando fazer as pazes com ele, ora, ora! Não era culpa dela se ele havia aceitado. 

    - Olhe aqui Ronald Weasley, fique você sabendo, que não é minha culpa que você aceitou me ajudar! – ela berrou. Se a rua aonde os dois estavam não estivesse meio deserta ela teria rapidamente corrido de vergonha. 

    - Olhe aqui?  - Ron riu nervosamente – Eu vou lhe dizer quem tem que se enxergar! Olhe bem Hermione, vamos rever tudinho que ocorreu! Lembra quando eu soube por NEVILLE, você ouviu? Por NEVILLE! Que vocês dois estavam namorando, eu tentei ser o máximo possível colaborador e não reclamar e reprimir os meus sentimentos, mas, sinceramente a química de você, o romance de você dois, não parecia de um casal, mas vocês continuaram, e guardavam tanto tempo para si mesmo que eu fiquei isolado, o trio desmanchara lembra? Você lembra bem? Das desculpas esfarrapadas? Pois bem então chegamos a agora mais recente, eu vejo você de coração partido, como se o meu não estivesse também – ele comentou isso meio baixinho – E então como um amigo vou lá te consolo, mas o que você pensa disso? Oh pelo menos o que você representou? Que eu era um fantoche e você podia pisar o quanto quisesse em meus sentimentos não é? E aí você por fim teve a idéia magnífica e o burro aqui! Ficou tentando te conquistar, não é? O burro aqui, gastou o tempo, reprimiu os sentimentos, teve de parar de ser o Rony comum, o Rony bagunceiro, o Rony resmungão.. o Rony pessimista. E tudo isso.. por causa de..

   - NÃO FALA MAIS NADA! – Hermione berrou com as mãos na cabeça. – Não é minha culpa se você se excluiu e..

   - KKKKKKKK!! – Rony berrou alto a cortando, o que assustou ela. – Acho que é diferente como pensa, Granger, eu fui OBRIGADO a me excluir, agora por favor encaixe as peças direito em sua cabeça e pense. Você não é a monitora? Você não é a aluna modelo?

   - Rony, não é minha culpa! Você sabe disso, você foi quem quis em ajudar. – ela disse meio... assustada.  

   - Não me faça rir, Granger, e que fique claro, desde que o trio se desmanchou, não é Rony.. é Weasley! – ele disse se virando.

   - RONY! – ela berrou o chamando.

   - Weasley – ele a corrigiu ainda de costa – E não tenho nada a falar contigo Granger! A farsa acabou!  

   - Que seja assim então, Weasley, você sempre foi cabeça-dura mesmo!

   Hermione odiou a si mesma por se ridicularizar na frente dele e o odiou até a morte, por ser cabeça-dura. E não ter a ouvido, as coisas poderiam não ter sido assim. Ela se arrastou para os portões de Hogwarts sozinha. Aquilo poderia não ter acabado daquele jeito. 

    [i] (continua...)[/i]

N/A: Bah... nem ficou como eu queria e ficou curto eu sei... Hei people! Faltam só se não me engano dois caps pra fic acabar =D Rs, eu sei.. ficou meio tosco, ahh pra ser sincera a fic não está saindo bem como eu queria mas quebra o galho né? Bjus da Madame Mim


	6. Revendo Todos os Acontecimentos, Revendo...

**Capitulo 6: Revendo todos os acontecimentos, revendo sentimentos.**

  Os dias passavam de fato até muito lentos para Mione. Ela se lembrava da época que ela e os dois garotos, Rony e Harry brigavam, e ela ficava sozinha, mas agora era totalmente diferente eles também tinham brigados entre si, mas tinham voltado a serem amigos e pra piorar não pareciam estarem num um pouco dispostos a pensar que ela existia. Agora ela estava completamente sozinha, embora ás vezes Gina falava com ela uma vez ou outra, mas era só Gina e muito raramente Neville. 

   Talvez se não fosse os estudos e a função como monitora ela estaria extremamente entediada. Mas lá no fundo, ela achava que naquela ocasião a briga fora bem maior do que qualquer outra, por isso era diferente, e estava a perturbando demais. 

  Mas o calor que chegava anunciando que em breve férias chegariam. Não estava tão calorento assim, mas para o infernal inverno que passaram estava ótimo e de bom tamanho o calor. Hermione vinha tomando vários sucos de abóboras que conseguia na sala dos monitores, tanto que adotara o hábito assim como outros monitores de ficar na sala dos monitores e estudar lá, mas Rony, pelo incrível que pareça, não fazia isso. Algo a dizia que ele pegava sucos de abóbora na cozinha. Mas porque ela teria de se importar com isso? "Deixe ele continuar a fazer coisas erradas e logo o cargo de monitor o será tirado."

    Agora sobre a dupla maravilha, Harry e Rony, eles estavam muito bem. Os dois tiveram uma conversa, ambos os dois concordaram que nenhuma garota era para acabar com a amizade deles, mesmo que a garota fosse quem era, Mione, que antigamente era amiga deles. E estavam agora, andando juntos como sempre. Hermione quando os olhava se lembrava da época no primeiro ano quando ela ainda não era amiga dos dois.   

   Agora tirando as coisas dentro de Hogwarts. A guerra estava começando mesmo. Ela ouvira até boatos de que alguns aurores estavam em Hogwarts. Hermione se sentia curiosa para saber tudo, ano passado Harry enfrentara Voldemort junto a ordem da fênix, uma ordem secreta de Dumbledore, segundo Harry, que não deu outros detalhes para ela ou Rony. Naquela época eles ainda tinham algum contato embora pouco( logo depois dela e Harry começarem a namorar). Agora não tinham nenhum contato, isso sim. Ela sabia pouco pelo o Profeta Diário, mesmo que ela não o achasse tão confiável assim. Sabia que já havia tido mortes, e ataques a trouxas. Percebeu, mesmo estando longe de Harry, que esse andava preocupado, todos estavam na verdade, mas ela sabia que Harry deveria estar mais. 

   Hermione agora estava acabando de fazer um relatório relatando sobre os dois garotos do segundo ano da Lufa-Lufa que andavam arrumando encrencas com os corvinais e grifinórios. E sobre a dupla da Sonserina que fizera esse dois garotos do segundo ano pararem no hospital.

   Esses pestinhas, tinham rendido um bom trabalho aos monitores e ela como monitora chefe, fora a que mais se estressara nessa história. E o pior teria de vigiar as detenções durante uma semana dos quatro garotos. Com a ajuda do monitor da Corvinal, mas esse era um dorminhoco, dormia em todas as detenções que tinha de vigiar! Mark Shinen, era bem esperto, Hermione tinha que admitir, e severo. No entanto um belo dorminhoco. Ela deu um suspiro, guardou a pena e enrolou o pergaminho tinha terminado o relatório.

                                        *******************

   Harry e Rony estavam fazendo os deveres. Talvez Harry já estivesse no segundo dever se algo não estivesse martelando na sua cabeça, bem.. de fato ele se sentia muito bem em ter a amizade de Rony de volta, quem ele considerava como irmão, agora faltava a amizade da quem ele considerava irmã. 

   Um de seus arrependimentos na vida fora namorar com Hermione, porque de fato ele nunca gostara realmente dela, como gostara de Cho por exemplo, acabara confundindo os seus próprios sentimentos ( Agora ele andava interessado numa garota da Corvinal também do mesmo ano deles) . Ele acabara achando que a afeição de irmã que ele sentia por Hermione, era amor do tipo "eu preciso imediatamente de você", depois do apoio que a garota o dera.

  E o que irritava mais ainda ele era a confusão que isso tinha dado. Agora que Rony explicara tudo a ele, ele achava que Rony também estava errado em um certo ponto. Ele nem sequer ouvira ela não é? 

  - Ei, Harry pára de olhar para o nada e faz o dever. Que bicho te mordeu hein?

  - Ahh.... nenhum. – Harry se virou para Rony.

  - Ahn, ahn, e eu sou uma morsa, vai fala. – Rony disse sarcástico.

  - É que, é sério cara – Rony ergueu uma sobrancelha parecia ser sério mesmo – Eu não gosto de me meter na suas brigas com a Mione mas.. – Ron riu e ia começar a falar algo mas Harry continuou mais alto - essa sua briga com ela, bem. Tá, ela errou, eu sei, mas você tinha que ouvir os motivos dela e...

   - Olha, Harry, eu já tomei a minha decisão, ela tomou a dela e pronto – Rony praticamente berrando com o amigo

   - Está bem, eu só estava tentando ajudar – Harry disse mal-humorado.

   - Olha vamos deixar isso pra lá, não vamos brigar. – Rony disse agora mais calmo.

   - Você é quem sabe – Harry disse levantando as mãos para o alto e se levantando – Esqueci um livro que preciso pra fazer essa redação lá no dormitório, já volto. 

  Rony deu um muxoxo e assentiu com a cabeça tinha que acabar a redação de história e depois fazer a ronda no 4o andar. 

                                            *******************

   Mione deu ao monitor chefe da Corvinal, Mark ( o dorminhoco), o seu relatório, e esse foi entrega-lo a Dumbledore, o garoto sorriu para Hermione e comentou:

   - Esses quatros deram um trabalho enorme, e sem contar que iremos monitorar a detenção deles não é? 

   - É sim, Mark – Hermione disse tentando ser simpática, mas ela estava tão cansada, que queria não fazer nada além de ir para sua cama.

   - Olha – Mark olhou para baixo – Eu sinto muito pelo sue rompimento com o Rony, você eram um ótimo casal! 

   Hermione levou aquilo como um choque, mas disfarçando agradeceu:

   - Obrigado, é.. a gente se desentendeu sabe? Mas obrigado. – Hermione deu um sorriso – Preciso ir Mark. 

   Ele assentiu com a cabeça e se virou para o lado oposto que ela ia.  Hermione deu um suspirou e foi andando até a torre da Grifinória, ele não era a primeira pessoa que dizia isso, que os dois eram um casal simpático, ou bonito, ela e Rony. É de fato até que eram. Eram o casal "perfeito", afinal agiam como ela mandava. Por isso eram aquele casal perfeito sem nenhum defeito dos filmes e histórias. Hermione deu uma risada, mentira.  Perfeito? Oh tão perfeito que olha como acabou? 

   Hermione depois de dizer a senha a mulher gorda, entrou na torre cansada e nem olhou quem estava dentro dela, apenas subiu as escadas do dormitório feminino, assim que entrou no seu dormitório sentiu um alivio ao ver sua cama. Ia deitar nela quando Parvati se virou de sua mesinha de maquiagem e disse animadamente:

   - Olá Hermione! Oh, ficou sabendo? Lilá ficou doente, estou triste, ela ficará dois dias na ala hospitalar. Mas vejo que posso conversar contigo o que acha? – A garota disse animadamente enquanto passava uma loção na cara.

   - O que seja – Hermione disse mal educadamente com a voz sufocada pois estava com a cara contra o travesseiro.

   - Oh, vejo que deve está bem cansada não é mesmo? – Parvati disse meigamente.

   Hermione apenas fez uns "Ahn, ahn" enjoados, ela nunca gostara muito nem de Parvati ou de Lilá, elas eram muito emperiquitadas e patricinhas. E de fato as duas ficavam fofocando tanto que chegava a dar ódio em Hermione. E elas falavam tanto de Hermione, pensando que ela não estava ouvindo, que Hermione não queria mesmo nunca ter algo a mais do que relação de colega com as duas, nada de amizade, nadinha de amizade.... Mas Hermione também não gostava de deixar as pessoas falando, por isso fez um esforço para ouvir Parvati que continuou:

    - Sabe eu há tempos estava querendo falar para você, minha opinião sabe?  
 - Hermione teve uma forte vontade de dizer na hora "não, não sei não" – É sobre o seu romance com o Rony – Hermione teve vontade berrar "Mais uma?" deu um muxoxo e disse um breve "sim, fala.." – Bem, deve ser chato falar sobre ele. Mas eu sempre apoiei vocês dois, sabe? – Hermione deu um suspiro enjoado ao ouvir o "sabe", odiava a mania de Parvati de falar "sabe" em cada final de uma frase. – Desde que éramos pequenos, vocês sempre brigavam, um casal até bem fofinho na minha opinião! Eram cada brigas bobas, e você ficou com ciúme da Fleur no 4° ano não foi? Eu estava perto de vocês na hora que você comentou que ela não tinha nada demais! Quando minha irmã me contou que Rony, no baile ficava te olhando toda a hora sem parar, eu confesso que primeiro tive ódio, por ele desprezar minha querida irmã, mas depois que eu vi que você dois são um casal tão bonitinho esqueci isso. – Hermione tirou rapidamente a cara do travesseiro permanecendo alerta, Rony olhara para ela durante todo o baile do quarto ano? Essa era nova. – E depois os berros que você deram depois do baile – Hermione sentiu-se corar, tinham ouvido a discussão dela e Rony? – Aí veio a bomba... – Parvati riu da sua própria piada – Você e Harry, ridículo, com todo o respeito, mas você não eram um casal, eu nunca tinha visto vocês trocarem um beijo! E todo mundo sabia, Harry era louco pela tal da Cho Chang, mas você resolveu dar uma de cega não é mesma? E como nós previmos, o Harry desmanchou com você e foi pra Cho. E você ficou bem tristinha, e aí nós percebemos, eu e a Lilá, que o Rony estava muito preocupado com você, até demais, ficava perguntando como você estava, aonde você estava e essas coisas sabe? – Hermione ficou apreensiva, era tão obvio assim que ele gostava dela? – Aí vocês começaram a namorar, devo confessar, eu estava torcendo pro vocês, sabe? E muito! Vocês são tão fofinhos, mas como era de se esperar vocês brigaram, mas como todas as brigas de antigamente de vocês dois, vocês vão voltar, e deixar a briga de lado, né? Tava muito estranho vocês dois muito certinhos no namoro. Não estava real sabe? E o Rony, ele estava tão diferente, não era o Rony de antes, ele estava tentando fazer-se de perfeito para você não?  Agora espero que você dois voltem! Eram um dos casais mais fofinhos de Hogwarts, não acha Hermione? – Hermione agora estava refletindo sobre tudo que Parvati dissera, e cada vez mais que pensava se chocava consigo mesma. – Hermione!

   - Ahn, sim? É, nós éramos fofos juntos. – Hermione disse ainda meio sem pensar.

   - Olha, eu disse alguma coisa? Porque se disse, me desculpa sabe? Mas eu precisava contar! – Parvati disse agora prendendo o cabelo.

   - Não Parvati, você não disse nada, sou eu. Estou muito cansada.

   - Oh, coitada, ser monitora deve dar um trabalho! Bem, se quiser depois eu te empresto uma loção de pele, devemos usar enquanto dormimos é "-T-I-M-A! 

   - Ah, tá... – Hermione se levantou – Obrigada. Mas eu me lembrei que tenho coisas a fazer.

   - Oh, que pena, gostaria de conversar mais contigo, volte mais tarde para conversarmos!

   Parvati disse, mas Hermione já tinha saído. Hermione agora andando pelo corredores a procura de Rony. Bem havia  caído a ficha nela, e ela tinha que admitir que com ajuda de Parvati, pelo incrível que parecesse! Era tão óbvio, Rony sempre gostara dela e o pior nos fundos de sua memória achou lá o mesmo sentimento por ele, ela gostava dele sim quando era menor, era tão óbvio! Mas ela também sempre tivera uma quedinha por Harry, que agora ela percebia que era apenas repulsa que tinha de si mesma de gostar de Rony, afinal, pra todos os efeitos, ele era tudo o que ela não via no homem perfeito. Ele era o Rony irritado, o Rony cabeça-dura, o Rony tolo, o Rony desengonçado, mas no fim ele era o Rony, o Rony que ela gostava.  

   Hermione sentia um alivio imenso por entender seu coração finalmente, ela nunca gostara de Harry de fato, ela só insistira em voltar com ele, porque afinal, ela sempre odiara ter suas coisas roubadas ( e de fato, Cho "roubara" Harry dela não é?). Mas no fundo ela sempre gostara de Rony, se sentia uma estúpida por não ter percebido isso. Ali estava uma coisa que ela não era boa, amor..

   Já procurara em todos os cantos, até que se lembrou que Rony teria de fazer ronda no 4° andar. E correu pra lá. Depois que chegou deu a volta procurando ele, até que finalmente encontrou o ruivo andando sozinho... na frente dela. Respirou fundo, tomou coragem,  e foi até ele o chamando:

   - Rony!

_(Continua...)_

N/A: Olha aê!!! Estamos chegando no fim! O próximo capitulo (e ultimo) já foi começado e já, já será publicado =D Que coisa, quem ajudou a Hermione se tocar não é? Eu e minhas idéias loucas, rs. Mas é isso! Espero que gostem! Bjus da Madame Mim  
 


	7. Preciso Dizer Que Te Amo

Capitulo 7: Preciso dizer que te amo...

Quando a gente conversa  
Contando casos, besteiras,  
Tanta coisa em comum,  
Deixando escapar segredos  
E eu não sei que hora dizer  
Me dá um medo (que medo...)  
Eu preciso dizer que te amo, tanto...  
  
E até o tempo passa arrastado  
só para eu ficar ao teu lado.  
Você me chora dores de outro amor,  
Se abre e acaba comigo,  
E nessa novela eu não quero  
Ser teu amigo (que amigo...)  
Que eu preciso dizer que te amo,  
Te ganhar ou perder sem engano,  
Que eu preciso dizer que eu te amo, tanto

(Preciso Dizer Que Te Amo, Cazuza)

     Rony fez uma careta, ele conhecia aquela voz, era Hermione, e por que diabos ela sempre quando o chamava berrava... "Rony!" não podia ser Weasley mesmo? Ou "Hei"? Parou de andar, mas ao mesmo tempo não falou nada sem dar sinal de interesse na conversa. Quando ela o alcançou e parou ainda meio cansada, disse:

    - Preciso... falar.. com você.

    - Nossa que interessante, pois eu não tenho e nem preciso falar com você. E eu já não disse que é Weasley, Granger? 

    - É sério Rony, pare de ser infantil, eu preciso falar com você – Hermione disse irritada. 

   - Hahah você agora me chama de infantil? Francamente – Rony fez um careta – preciso trabalhar Granger.

   Rony se virou, mas Hermione puxou ele pelo braço, fazendo ele ficar mais perto dela, que corou:

   - É sério, mesmo, me ouça.

   Rony que corou um pouco depois de perceber a proximidade dos dois disse:

   - Fala logo. 

   Hermione suspirou aliviada, tomou coragem, soltou Rony:

   - É que.. – Ela mexeu no cabelo – É longo sabe?

   - Está querendo o quê? Que eu saia do meu trabalho, que é rondar o andar e ir ao jardim? - Rony disse sarcástico.

   - Não! – Hermione corou mais uma vez – É só que como vai demorar, ia te perguntar se gostaria de se sentar, no chão mesmo para nós conversamos.

   Rony deu de ombros e logo os dois estavam sentados um do lado do outro no corredor. Então Hermione começou:

   - Olha eu realmente me enganei – Rony fez algum comentário mas Hermione continuou. – Eu realmente gosto de você – Rony sentiu sua face corar. – Mas amor nunca foi uma matéria a qual eu fosse boa, talvez a única – Ela riu e Rony não pode deixar de dar um sorriso – Olha eu me confundi, eu nunca amei realmente o Harry, achava ele bonito sim e – Rony ia falar algo, mas ela aumentou a voz – E SIM, porque eu insisti ter ele de volta? Simples, porque eu sempre odiei ter as coisas tomadas de mim, assim como Harry foi "tomado" de mim. Nesse meio tempo os meus sentimentos verdadeiros se esconderam, e só depois que você me fez abrir os olhos é que eu me toquei. A questão é que eu..

   - Você? – Rony disse curioso e meio esperançoso ao mesmo tempo um sorriso irradiava sua cara. 

   - Bem eu – Hermione olhou para o rosto dele e corou, olhou para o chão então – Eu.. eu gosto de você, é... eu te amo quer dizer, eu estou apaixonada por você pra ser sincera eu sempre fui, mas sempre me contrariei com isso, por isso criei a fantasia de que gostava de Harry e..

   - Hermione? – Rony a interrompeu 

   - Sim? – Ela respondeu ainda com um dedo levantando pois enquanto estava se explicando fazia movimentos com as mãos.

   - Cala a boca – E ele a beijou.

   Hermione ficou surpresa no começo, mas depois se entregou colocando a mão no rosto dele e fechando os olhos. Ela não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, só soube que adorou, ou melhor amou! Ela e Rony só pararam quando duas garotas da lufa-lufa passaram aos risos, pelo corredor e uma berrou já meio longe:

   - Olha o oba-oba (N/A: Plagiada da Lain eu admito =P) aê!

   Rony se levantou desengonçadamente e berrou algo, que Hermione não entendeu. Depois ele se virou para ela meio corado:

   - Pois então, vamos fazer o quê? Contar ao Harry? Minha ronda já terminou mesmo.

   - Pode ser. – Hermione se levantou sacudiu um pouco as vestes e passou o braço pela cintura de Rony se agarrando a ele, corou e continuou – Então.. nós agora realmente estamos namorando não é?

   - É, é, estamos sim – Rony respondeu feliz a sua finalmente namorada.

   - Humm... acho que devemos agradecer a Cho e a Parvati, pelo incrível que pareça elas me ajudaram a cair na real. – Hermione disse desgostosa.

   - Porr*, Hermione, você tá mal mesmo em amor hein? – Rony brincou

   - Cala a boca Rony – Ela deu um tapinha nele – Você não pode falar nada, que eu sei que você antigamente era uma negação em amor!

   - É.. nós éramos uma negação ao amor não é?

   - É.. a dupla desengonçada no amor. – Hermione riu. – Rony, que garotas você namorou antes de mim?

   - Namorar nenhuma, mas teve umas garotas antes de você, obviamente não gostava delas, mas você dizia gostar de Harry então eu tinha que ir pra frente não é?

  - RONY! Diz logo quais – Hermione disse enciumada.

  - Está bem.. teve a Parvati - Hermione ficou surpresa, afinal a mesma dissera que os apoiava – A Lilá, uma menina da Corvinal, e uma do sétimo ano da Lufa-Lufa e.. 

  - CHEGA! 

  - Está bem, você é quem sabe – Rony disse meio assustado com a namorada.

  - Humm... não quero saber do seu passado amoroso, afinal agora você é meu.

  - Mas é possessiva hein?  
  - Você nunca ouviu falar que o amor nos transforma?

  - Já...  olha o Harry ali. – Rony apontou para o amigo mais a frente parado do lado de uma garota.

   - Quem é aquela? – Hermione perguntou ansiosa.

   - AHH... é uma garota que o Harry anda interessado... HARRY! – Rony o chamou.

   O garoto se virou surpreso, trocou umas palavras com a garota e foi até os amigos.

   - O que é Rony.. eu..

   - Quem é aquela, Harry? – Hermione o cortou ainda curiosa.

   - Se chama Elisa Turpin porquê, Mione?

   - Ela não sabia que você andava interessado nela, Harry, na sua Lisinha – Rony brincou – Mas te chamamos pra avisar que seguimos o que você queria.. fizemos as pazes – Harry ia falar algo mas Rony continuou – E estamos namorando.

   - Sério? Que bom! Tem que ter festa!

   - Calma Harry, que animação é essa? – Hermione disse meio corada.

   - Ahh... você dois brigados não tem graça – Ele riu. – Vamos fazer o que agora?

   - Eu e a Mione temos de agradecer a Parvati sabe?

   - A Parvati? – Harry riu – Vocês tão brincando por quê?

   - Vamos dizer que ela que me deu um toque, que eu na verdade nunca gostei de você Harry desculpa, eu confundi as coisas e...

   - "timo, porque eu também nunca gostei de você, olha falando isso eu me sinto até mais leve! 

   - Eu também – Hermione sorriu. – Pois então.. a Parvati me fez entender que eu realmente amava o Rony sabe? – Ela olhou para o namorado – Ah! Tem a Cho também, ela disse que ele gostava de mim, e que eu devia me tocar, mas acho que a Cho não vou agradecer.

   - Olha eu vou ser sincero, eu quero a Cho longe de mim. – Harry disse com um certo desprezo na voz.   

  Os dois amigos riram, e disseram que "também". Mais tarde Hermione foi até o dormitório e agradeceu a Parvati que logo se disse muito feliz em ter ajudado o casal a ter voltado. Agora os três eram amigos de novo. Agora que Hermione já tinha resolvido as...

Reviravoltas do coração Fim 

*******

Pois é né gente? Minha primeira fic que me dedicou mais do que uma semana ( as que eu já terminei fiz todas no máximo em uma semana). Estou dando vivas aqui em casa, mas pra ser sincera ela só terminou graças a Lórien (Clarissa, ou Golum). Na verdade essa fic era para ser em dedicação a todos os R/hr que conheço, mas acabou ficando em dedicação a minha migona Lórien! Mas a próxima será pra todos os R/hrs ao invés de só para a Lórien tá? Porque assim que eu contei a idéia ela pulou no meu pescoço dizendo que a musica Preciso Dizer Que Te Amo, era a cara da fic, e eu TINHA que colocar a música na fic, e ai está ela lá no começo da página não é? Ela também me fez prometer que eu faria uma songfic com a música e farei, então... esperem um pouco ok e logo terão a songfic ;D! Oh, só pra avisar, a próxima fic se chamará "Ho Capito Che Ti Amo", em português "Compreendi Que Te Amo", daqui há uns dias deve ta por ai no 3V, na Hteca, no Through.the.rain e no ff.net! 

Agradecimentos à: Lórien (Gollum!), Caileach, Nanda, Lain, Nikari, Moon Black, Ann Black, Satine, Jully Radcliffe, Lú, Dany Halliwel, Anninha_anne, Scila, Virginia, *Lany*, Karol Malfoy, Vivica Malfoy Felton, Satine Potter, Lely Halliwel, Ana, Nandinha Shinomori, Mila Radcliffe, Maixinhaa, Babi Prince, Mione Granger Weasley, carol e acho que é isso, se esqueci de alguém por favor me dê um puxão de orelha XD

Bem é isso.. obrigado a todos que lerem, comentaram e me apoiaram! Bjus e até a próxima fic!

Fic começada em Agosto de 2003 terminada em Fevereiro de 2004. 


End file.
